A Change in Perspective
by darkenedcrystal
Summary: Summary: Tsuna had a little accident in the Vongola research labs and found himself stuck in new body when his and Natsu's DNA merged. How will he cope with being the leader of the number one mafia family? Watch Tsuna as he slowly realizes the importance of family life. TYL! Guardians27. slight SLASH. no main pairings. Focused on TYL family life.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tsuna had a little accident in the Vongola research labs and found himself stuck in new body when his and Natsu's DNA merged. How will he cope with being the leader of the number one mafia family? TYL! Guardians27.**

 _A/N: HEY ALL! i know i really shouldn't be posting this because i haven't written many future chapters. and also i have my main fic that i need to complete which has been a WIP for like... 8 years. LOL. but this KHR fic has been rotting in my computer for AGES. and well, i will definitely get to finishing it. eventually. i swear, i write best when i'm procrastinating from school work. AND NOW IS THE TIME._

 _so this was written even before i wrote 'A Piercing Catalyst' and it's has the same ideas behind the workings of Tsuna's Family. you dont have to read that to understand this. The story is going to revolve around the familia's hidden lives and Tsuna will get to learn more about his family along the way. i really loved reading 'Vivi Memor Leti' by sunnycalendargirl and that really inspired me to write about the TYL verse about family life. so... ENJOY!_

 **WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FIC CONTAINS SLASH, LEMONS, TEN YEARS LATER CHARACTERS WHO MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE CHANGED/GROWN UP, SERIOUS BUSINESS, AND FLUFFY SCENES. I HAVE TO WARN YOU, IF YOU DONT LIKE GUY ON GUY STUFF, THIS IS NOT FOR YOU. well the guy on guy stuff is light and i'll try to put a warning before each chapter to tell you what to watch out for. i dont really write heavy sex scenes so yeah. BUT ANYWAY. WARNING.**

* * *

"So what have you guys been working on?"

Shoichi and Spanner didn't even look up from their work when the Vongola Decimo walked in. Sawada Tsunayoshi was used to this greeting and merely took a seat behind them and waited for a respond.

After a few moments of silence, Irie Shoichi gave a contented sigh and turned around to face the Decimo with a smile on his face. "We're on the verge of a breakthrough, Tsuna-kun. Spanner's just going through the finer parts of our new machine before we'll have everything ready."

This time, Spanner turned around upon hearing his name. "The machine is supposed to send you to whichever time period you choose for an hour. It works much better than the previous one and it's supposed to be more stable. Requires less energy too."

"It's good to see that you two are making progress." Tsuna replied with a comforting smile on his face. He was dressed in what has become the usual attire for him –a suit with a dull orange shirt on the inside and a black tie to top it off. He had lost most of his baby fats making his face more angular and his jaw line harder. He had also grown a head taller and was not considered short anymore (though he was still shorter than most of his guardians). Overall, he looked like the boss he was supposed to be while still being the sky that everyone loved.

"What brings you here, Vongola?" Spanner asked with a lolly still in his mouth.

"Just taking a moment off of work."

"You're running away from paper work?" it was more of a statement than a question so Tsuna answered with a cough and a clueless look.

"Anything we can do for you today, Tsuna?" Spanner had gone back to work leaving Shoichi to deal with the talking.

Tsuna gave him a grin. "You can help me by taking breaks more often. I worry about you two overworking yourselves, you know?"

"Can't do that, boss! Major breakthrough here!" Spanner didn't even turn around.

"We'll rest when we're done, Tsuna." Shoichi gave Tsuna a reassuring pat on the back and went back to work.

Tsuna sighed but continued to press on. "Seriously, I'm not going away until you two take a break."

"Don't you have paper work to do, Vongola?"

"Don't worry about us, Tsuna, we can take care of ourselves."

Refusing to give in, Tsuna decided to summon Natsu to kill some time.

"Natsu! Would you like to have some fun here?"

"GAO!"

"Why don't you run around a bit? Try not to smash anything though." Over the years, Tsuna had learnt how to be a little manipulative to get what he wanted. As a boss, he had learnt how to tweak each of his famiglia to get them to do certain things. For example, if Kyoya refused to go on missions, all Tsuna had to do was mention the words 'strong opponent' and the cloud guardian would be gone within the day. Hayato would usually fall prey to his puppy-dog eyes while Lambo would do anything for food. In this case, Shoichi and Spanner would do anything to keep people out of their workplace.

"Alright! We'll take a break." Shoichi declared after Natsu bumped into his legs a few times. "Spanner, let's go have dinner."

Spanner grunted. "No. Almost."

With a look, Tsuna commanded Natsu to continue the havoc.

"GAO!"

"Okay, okay!" Spanner dropped whatever he was doing when Natsu jumped onto his workbench. He gave Tsuna a glare. "Just get out before we get back." With that, both geniuses left the lab.

"You'd better be gone when we get back, Decimo!"

"I'll get Gokudera to pick you up from the lab, Tsuna."

Smirking, Tsuna congratulated himself for a job well done. He was grateful for all the hard work the two scientists had put in but he was worried for their health. Everyone in his family was a workaholic and often, they didn't remember to take breaks or eat meals. Someone had to look out for them and Tsuna believed it was his duty to watch out for them.

He fondly thought about how he met everyone ten years ago. It all started when Reborn had appeared as a home tutor. After gathering his beloved guardians and going through all the tough times, they've finally established themselves as the Vongola Decimo's Famiglia. Today, they were still the strongest and most influential mafia in the world. After the ninth had passed away, Tsuna and his famiglia had moved into the mansion in Italy. It took about a year to get used to the culture, language and formalities of being the boss of an Italian mafia group but he was used to it now.

' _I'm just so grateful to everyone for standing by me…_ ' Tsuna thought to himself as he watched Natsu getting tangled up in some cables on the ground. Chuckling, he went over to free the little lion.

"Natsu, you clumsy little lion…" he smiled fondly at the lion as he reached over to untangle his partner. Sparks shot outwards as he realized a few cables were not properly insulated and the struggling lion had caused a few live wires to surface.

"What the…" There was a loud sizzle, a bright light, a shriek from Natsu. Then, everything went black for the Decimo.

-'`~~~ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO~~~'`-

"That Vongola Decimo really knows how to push our buttons." Spanner sighed as he and his partner strolled back to the lab after a delicious dinner.

Shoichi chuckled. "That's why we love him so much right? He knows us so well."

Spanner smiled and was left to his own memories as the two continued the stroll in silence. Upon reaching the lab, they found everything was still left in place and the lab was still intact except for the full grown lion on the ground next to the main computer.

"Uhh… Spanner… There's a lion in our lab."

Spanner was in shock and didn't reply his partner. He felt the lollypop leave his mouth and a distant clack on the floor. The main focus though was on the huge fully grown lion sprawled out on their floor. It had soft golden fur on its body and thick dark chocolate brown locks as its mane. It was about three meters long from head to tail and looked to weigh about 300kg.

"That's not Natsu right?" Shoichi continued questioning his partner who seems unresponsive. There was a fully grown lion in their lab that may or may not be tamed. What the heck does one do in this sort of situation?!

"Check the surveillance cameras, Sho." Spanner commanded in a whisper as he reached over to grab a gun just in case the lion woke up.

Without a second to waste, Shoichi rushed to the monitors across the room away from the lion to check the video data. It showed Tsuna day dreaming, followed by Natsu struggling in the wires and after Tsuna went to help, the video fizzled out. Confused and worried, Shoichi went to check the videos from the corridor outside their lab only to realize Tsuna had never left.

"Spanner, we've got a problem."

"There's a lion in our lab?"

"No. There's a bigger problem." Spanner turned to give Shoichi his full attention.

"The Vongola Decimo is gone."

-'`~~~ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO~~~'`-

Tsuna woke up with a throbbing headache and every part of his body was screaming with exhaustion. Stretching, he felt relieved as his muscles loosened up and his shoulders cracked. There was a strange sensation of his claws sliding in and out of his hand but other than that, he felt better. Yawning, his tongue grazed across sharp canines and licked his nose to get rid of an itch there.

' _Wait. Claws? Canines!?_ ' Stunned, he stopped moving to assess the situation. Firstly, he was on the ground. He remembered trying to untangle Natsu then he passed out. Oh right! Where was Natsu anyway? His stomach grumbled signaling that he had missed dinner. Sniffing, he could smell a faint scent of food as well as mechanical oil. That's strange… since when could he pick up scent like that? The beeping of machines and computers signaled that he was still in the tech lab. Then, he noticed the most important thing - Spanner was pointing a gun at him.

"Spanner!? What the heck?!" was what he meant to say but he only heard angry roars followed by a deep rolling growl. He spun around trying to find the source of the noise only to see a tail swishing out of his sight. At this point in time, Spanner had cocked the gun and looked like he was ready to fire.

"Nice kitty… don't move or I'll have to put you down!" Spanner warned as he raised the muzzle of the gun to point directly at Tsuna's head.

Tsuna was beyond confused now. What the heck was going on!? Okay, Reborn said to take things in one at a time. Don't panic! He then decided to get off the ground first. Rolling onto his tummy, he used a front paw to push himself up first before using the rest of his legs to stabilize himself. That was the moment when his hyper intuition kicked in – something was definitely wrong with him.

"I said stay down!" Spanner fired a shot onto the floor next to Tsuna's front paw. Startled, Tsuna jumped back and was shocked when what was supposed to come out as a squeak, sounded like a loud rumbling roar.

'Okay Tsuna, think quick!' Tsuna tried to psych himself mentally before Spanner decided to fire a shot into him. Looking at his huge paws, he decided he was some sort of animal. He had a soft golden coat all over his body like Natsu's while his fringe (or what he could see of his hair) was the same brown mop he had. His curiosity with the change had also caused a certain foreign body part to start flicking in rhythm. Looking back, he saw a tail topped with a tuff of brown fur. Finally, after five minutes of panicking, he decided he was a lion like Natsu.

' _Where is Natsu anyway_?!' Tsuna wondered when suddenly a 'GAO!' resounded in his mind.

"Natsu?" He said out loud which sounded like a soft rumble of thunder and that made Spanner tense up again.

Suddenly, Tsuna was filled with warmth that he recognized as his sky flames. ' _Natsu must have merged with me during that shock! That's why I'm a lion now and Natsu's in my head!'_

Another 'GAO!' confirmed Tsuna's theory.

' _Alright. Next step. I have to convince them that I'm not dangerous!'_

"Sho, what's your hypothesis?" Spanner gave a brief glance to Shoichi who was approaching them before turning his focus back onto the full grown lion.

There was silence for a moment before Shoichi replied: "Tsuna must have gotten curious about the time machine and played with it. He probably got sent into another time frame!"

"What about the lion?"

"Maybe the time machine rejected Natsu and spat him back here after aging him. That's why he's fully grown now." Shoichi rubbed his chin as he continued to assess the situation.

"Natsu is a box weapon, it can't grow." Spanner countered while Shoichi frowned in thought.

"The time machine could have malfunctioned since it's not completed." Shoichi concluded.

"If that's the case, this lion should respond to Natsu's name." Spanner pointed out and both scientist turned to the big cat seated before them. The lion had sat down on its hind legs and started to clean itself during the conversation. It licked its paws before bringing it up to its face to rub his eyes. Noticing that the conversation had stopped and all focus was on him, the lion raised its slit amber eyes towards the pair while its tail continued swishing back and forth.

"Natsu?" Shoichi tried and received a rumble in recognition. "You're not going to attack us are you?"

There was an innocent look on the lion's face and a happy twinkle in its eye. Then, it raised a paw in a come hither motion and waiting patiently for the scientist to react.

"You go." Shoichi pushed Spanner in front towards the lion while Spanner tried to back away.

"I have the gun! I'll shoot it if it tries to bite you. So, you go!" Spanner reversed their position and pushed the other forward with all his might. Shoichi stumbled and shrieked as he tumbled to the ground right in front of the predator. Frozen in shock, Shoichi could only wait and see what the huge cat would do.

The big cat took a huge yawn which startled Shoichi as he felt shivers going down his spine at the sight of the lion's sharp canines. Spanner had cocked the gun and was ready to fire anytime. Everyone was waiting to see what the huge predator would do next when suddenly, it gave a toothy grin and gave Shoichi a huge lick on the cheek. A hot breath of air shot towards the inventor's face as the lion snorted in amusement which caused Shoichi to back off with a shrill.

"See! He's harmless! Good boy, Natsu!" Spanner proclaimed at the discovery as he moved forward to scratch between the big cat's ears and loud rumbling purrs could be heard as the lion twitched in delight at the sensation of being pampered.

"He's huge." Shoichi breathed out as he tried to catch his breath and calm his rapidly beating heart down.

Spanner ignored the other in favor of playing with the lion who seemed delighted with the attention. He could feel the big cat vibrating as it made low rumbling sounds of pleasure. Scratching its belly made the rumbles even louder. The big cat stretched out and rolled around as Spanner continued scratching various parts of its body. This lion was adorable!

"Spanner?" Shoichi suddenly froze at the realization of an important fact.

"Hmmnn?" Spanner laughed as the lion nudged forward playfully and tried to get as close and in contact with the inventor as much as he could. It nudged its head under the blond's chin and around his body and under his arms tickling Spanner.

"What are we going to tell Tsuna's guardians?" That made Spanner stop laughing.

"Well, shit."

The lion just gave a toothy smile to the two deadpanned scientist who were dreading the foreseeable near future.

* * *

A/N: well, this is the opening! the good thing about not writing much of it yet is that i really appreciate suggestions and feedbacks! tell me if there's a particular scene or pairing or person or ANYTHING you have been wishing to see more of in fanfiction! i'll try my best to see what i can do. TILL NEXT TIME! (which will be pretty soon)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter 2 let's go! WARNING: some swearing.**

* * *

"What do you mean the tenth is gone?" The storm guardian gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his cool. He really needed a smoke right now.

"Tsuna-nii is missing?!" Ipin gasped and was almost in tears. Fuuta moved forward to grab her hand while Lambo slung an arm around her in comfort.

"What happened to Tsuna-nii?" the Bovino asked calmly but everyone could tell he was shaken from the news as well.

"We checked the security cameras and found that he just disappeared from the labs. We hypothesize that he's somewhere in another timeline now." Spanner replied casually with another lolly back in his mouth. Shoichi had summoned the guardians and the main family though the PA system and they've decided to hold the meeting in their labs so that they didn't need to move the huge lion out of the rooms just yet.

"Somewhere!? Hypothesize?!" the storm guardian shrieked losing his cool for a moment. It was frustrating to hear non-definite answers. Gokudera Hayato scratched at his forehead and roughly run a hand through his hair as he slowly took in deep breaths to calm himself down again. His face felt numb and his hands were shaking. "I need some fucking solid, proper answers now."

Yamamoto Takeshi moved to stand next to the bomber and placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "Can you give us any more information?"

Spanner was doing all the talking because Shoichi was still freaking out. "Well, the boss was meddling with our unfinished time machine before the video feed got cut off. All that was left behind was an overgrown Natsu." He pointed to the sleeping lion lying down at his feet.

"Natsu is a box weapon. He's not supposed to be able to grow." Hayato countered angrily.

Spanner shrugged. "That's all the information we have for now. We can only assume what happened."

"So the tenth is missing. We have an overgrown lion on our hands who may or may not be Natsu who also happens to be a powerful box weapon." The bomber was visibly shaking in anger now. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cigarette box only to find it empty. "Fuck!"

"Oi, Octopus-head, calm down. Tsuna prepared us for a situation such as this." Sasagawa Ryohei reminded. The boxer then locked eyes with the rain guardian and tilted his head towards the bomber signalling for Takeshi to handle the short-tempered man.

"Hayato, calm down. We'll work this out." The rain guardian pulled out an unopened cigarette pack from his pocket and handed it over to the bomber who snatched it away and immediately lighted a stick.

"Alright. For now, I, Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian and Right-hand man of the Vongola Decimo, will assume control over Vongola while the Tenth is away." All of a sudden, a mask fell over Hayato's face and he looked calm and in control again. "Takeshi, I want you to watch over every single person in this stronghold and make sure this information is contained within the family."

Takeshi gave a mock salute and a pat on the Storm's back before leaving the room to do some damage control.

"Chrome?" Hayato called out knowing that the illusionist was somewhere around.

"I'm here." The mist guardian appeared from a random corner. She wore a formal jacket over her spaghetti-strapped cropped-top and pencil skirt, and her violet hair was in a high pony-tail today.

"Looking good today, Chrome." Ryohei exchanged smiles with her.

"Thank you, Ryohei-nii. Hana-chan picked it out for me."

"She has extremely good taste."

"Of course you'd say that." Lambo teased causing Fuuta to snigger and Ipin to giggle.

Hayato blew out a puff of smoke which drew the attention back to him. Everyone returned to serious mode again. "Chrome, can you tell the other two that the Tenth is missing and that we're trying our best to find out what happened? Tell the Pineapple to keep a look out for any information leaking out from here. And tell Hibari that he can eliminate any spies he sees around the vicinity. I really don't want any information about this reaching external sources."

"Got it." Replied Chrome and right before their eyes, she disappeared.

"Your mist is so dramatic." Spanner rolled his eyes at her dramatic exit.

Hayato just shrugged. "That's how Tenth likes it." He then extinguished his cigarette in the sink before approaching the now teenagers. In a gentle manner, he placed a hand on top of Ipin's head.

"It's going to be alright. Just focus on school and leave the rest to your older brothers." Hayato softly said to the young girl with his back faced to Ryohei, Spanner and Shoichi. It was obvious he didn't like showing this side of him to anyone and so the other adults politely pretended they couldn't see what was going on.

Ipin was unsurprised and gave him a nod in acknowledgement. "I'll be strong for the family, Hayato-nii."

"That's a good girl." He gave her a little smile which quickly disappeared then proceeded to grab Lambo by the elbow. "You're doing well. Just continue taking care of them."

"You don't have to tell me that." Lambo replied haughtily. His eyes, however, assured the bomber that he would definitely protect Ipin and Fuuta while Tsuna-nii was away.

"Get lost, kids!" With a dismissive wave, the three teens left. Hayato sighed and pulled out another cigarette. He was the right-hand man. He needed to stay strong.

"Turf-top-"

"Relax. You don't even have to tell me what to do." Ryohei waved the other off and moved off from the counter he was leaning against. "I'll watch over them. Make that your last cigarette, alright?"

"Che. Don't tell me what to do." Hayato's bad attitude was back now that the kids were gone.

Ryohei raised a brow. "Don't forget, Mr. Right-hand man, even though you're second in command I'm still in charge of all the guardians and that includes you."

Hayato huffed. "Whatever."

Ryohei sighed and left after saying goodbye to the two scientists. He knew that the bomber would listen to his orders simply because their beloved Tenth gave Ryohei the power over all guardian matters. Hayato would never go against the Tenth's commands.

As soon as the boxer left, Hayato put out his second cigarette and obediently didn't pull out another. Spanner and Shoichi gave him knowing smiles but he chose to ignore them.

"Right, you two. I want you to complete that time contraption of yours and hurry find out where the heck Tenth disappeared to."

"We're doing the best we can." Shoichi sighed.

"Well, do better. Because your deadline is before Reborn gets back. You know shits gonna fly if Reborn comes back and finds out Tenth disappeared on our watch. Several of us will die if that happens."

"We know." Spanner grounded out with the silent message to the bomber that he knows how fucked up things are at the moment. "Leave us to do our jobs. You should just focus on running Vongola."

"Take Natsu with you as well." Shoichi gestured to the lion that had woken up some time during the meeting. "We can't watch over him while working."

Hayato exchanged looks with the lion. Upon meeting amber eyes, he calmed down and sighed in resignation. As he walked to the exit of the labs, the lion followed without asking. Somehow, he had the feeling that the big cat had understood everything they were saying. Well, Natsu was a box weapon and would probably be really clever as well. With a backwards wave, he left the scientists in peace.

-'`~~~ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO~~~'`-

Tsuna was really proud of his Storm.

It was the first time Hayato had been left in charge without Reborn to supervise and he did so very, very well. He watched as Hayato lost his cool at first but was immediately calmed down by the Rain. Tsuna was impressed at how Takeshi's little gestures could calm the Storm down so quickly. And it was like half the conversation between the guardians were exchanged without words. How did Ryohei know that Takeshi had a box of cigarettes for Hayato? Why did Takeshi even have a box with him? Takeshi didn't smoke right? And it was amazing how Takeshi and Hayato listened to Ryohei.

Then again, it was amazing how no one asked questions and immediately obeyed the directions from his right-hand man. Tsuna thought that there would be more fighting and opposition against Hayato. The guardians also bickered with one another over the littlest things. It would usually take either Reborn or himself to stop their arguments.

It was also really nice to see Chrome being confident on her own and exchanging words with Ryohei. Tsuna was impressed when Hayato used a relay system through Chrome to inform the two missing guardians about the crisis. If anyone could find the two, it would be her. Chrome had the knack of chasing down evasive people.

Tsuna was genuinely touched when he witnessed the scene between Hayato and the kids. Hayato was known as a rough and crude man but who knew that he could be so caring towards the younger ones. Tsuna smiled proudly as his Storm reassured the kids and was even more impressed when Hayato handled Lambo. Somehow, he praised and commanded the cow-teen all while maintaining his own tough image. He even ensured that Lambo would look strong and reliable to the other two. There were all sorts of subtle messages being exchanged and Tsuna could hardly keep up.

When Hayato rebelled against Ryohei's orders, Tsuna really thought that the bomber wasn't going to listen to the boxer. Then when Hayato proved him wrong and didn't take another smoke, Tsuna was even more impressed with how Ryohei knew and trusted that the bomber would take his last stick even though Hayato said otherwise. It really showed how in tune they were with each other and how well they knew and trusted one another.

Having changed into a lion did give him the opportunity to observe his family from the side lines and he was really, seriously, impressed with how they all acted. To be honest, he had never expected this level of relationship from his guardians. But then again, Tsuna realised that he never really did get the opportunity to observe his guardians during their candid moments. They always acted formal around him and they would try to impress him as much as they could.

It suddenly felt like there was an invisible wall between him and his guardians all this time. How did that happen?

At the moment, Tsuna followed his right-hand man back to the boss office. Hayato went over to sit on Tsuna's chair behind the desk and sunk his face into his hands with a groan. There was silence after that. Tsuna decided to observe from a distance and chose a wall next to the desk to watch his Storm. Hayato's body was moving up and down as he took in deep breaths. This continued for another ten minutes or so. Then, Tsuna heard sniffling.

A bang on the table startled Tsuna. Hayato cursed under his breath as he took out his frustrations on the solid mahogany desk. The bomber's hand still covered his face as the sniffling continued. All Tsuna could see was his Storm biting and abusing his own lower lip while trying to even out his breathing again.

Stop it, Hayato.

Tsuna felt the urge to cry. His heart went out to his right-hand man who was breaking down right in front of him. Tsuna felt so helpless.

Soon, the sniffling stopped and Hayato's was taking in deep breaths and exhaling loudly.

"Tenth…" He heard his Storm's almost silent cry. "Fuck. I need you to be alright." He pleaded.

1… 2… 3…

Suddenly, Hayato sat up straight, dragged an arm across his eyes and exhaled out loudly one last time. He adjusted his shirt and tie then combed a hand through his hair. The mask was back on. He started to clear the mess of papers on the table and rearrange the pens to how Tsuna always found them in the morning. The bomber then looked around, got up, went to the adjoining bathroom and got a small cup of water to water the various pots of plants around Tsuna's office.

Tsuna watched in silence as Hayato did what he had to in order to get back a semblance of peace. After all that, the bomber sat back down and started writing and working on several papers on the top of the stack that Tsuna had left unfinished.

Today was Monday, after all. It was paperwork day.

Tsuna couldn't do anything for his best friend. Deciding to offer whatever comfort he could as a lion, Tsuna shuffled over to lie under Hayato's feet. The bomber retracted in shock at first but when he met Tsuna's eyes, the same feeling of calmness and assurance overwhelmed him. Tsuna purred in content when eventually the bomber decided to remove his shoes and dig his feet under the lion for warmth.

"At least you're still around, Natsu. Your sky flames must be making me feel at ease." Hayato rewarded the lion with a scratch behind the ear. "Let's hope everything is well with your owner and that he comes back to his family as soon as he can. I put all my faith in the fact that my Tenth will never abandon his family and he will return to us with his dying will."

Tsuna rumbled in agreement and nudged his head up and down Hayato's shin. He felt guilty and sorry that he was tricking his family in some sort of way. But at the same time he was happy he could watch his family grow.

' _Stay strong, Hayato. You should know that the sky will never truly disappear – only hidden from sight. I'm sorry for putting you through this but just hold on for now…'_ Tsuna decided he would try his best to watch over his family as a lion. And with that, he accompanied his Storm all through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WARNING. THERE IS GUY ON GUY ACTION IN THIS. THERE IS YAOI IN THIS. MY FIRST BED SCENE ON FFDOTNET OMG. CELEBRATE!~~ ENJOY. **

* * *

Tsuna was tired.

His right-hand man had stayed up all through the night and even through the day doing paperwork and Tsuna had stayed up with him and helped him as much as a lion could. He had been determined to get Hayato to eat breakfast and had actually used his teeth to pull the bomber by the shirt all the way to the dining room.

During breakfast, Ryohei had found out where Hayato had been hiding all through the night which led to the Sun guardian visiting the boss's office periodically throughout the rest of the day. Ryohei was good at taking care of Hayato. At noon, he personally brought Hayato's favourite foods into the office for lunch. After forcing the bomber to eat with him, Ryohei had cleared up their mess and left them in peace.

One hour later, the boxer reappeared, this time with coffee and biscuits.

An hour after that, he visited again just to count the number of sticks Hayato had used that morning (four sticks) and eventually confiscated the whole box of cigarettes. That had left Hayato in a bad mood but Lambo came in half an hour later with some candy and gum. Lambo and Hayato fought for a while and Tsuna smiled at how easily the teen-cow could distract Hayato from work. Half an hour later, Lambo left with a smile on his face despite being shrilled at by the bomber.

Make Octopus-head rest from work for half an hour, checked! Mission accomplished!

At five, Chrome appeared to make a report on the four spies that Hibari had 'bitten to death'. This led to Hayato making some emergency phone calls to ensure that the damage had been controlled. When Hayato started to shout at Hibari on the phone, Tsuna worried for the bomber's life. The bomber never cared about being an 'herbivore' to the Cloud guardian and was currently screaming orders for Hibari to stop randomly killing anyone in sight.

After all that drama, it was time for dinner. And as usual, Hayato refused to leave before he had finished all the work. There was a thin pile left and Tsuna was envious at the speed at which his right-hand man could process all the stupid paperwork. It was a skill Tsuna was definitely going to learn from Hayato when he was back to being human. At eight, Ryohei appeared once again to deliver dinner to the bomber. Tsuna received a juicy raw steak as well. Somehow, his lion senses had overwritten his human ones and he now preferred raw food to cooked food.

By eleven, Tsuna was thankful to finally leave the confines of his office. Hayato had finished all the work and decided to call it a night.

Or so he thought.

' _This isn't the way to Hayato's room…'_ Tsuna wondered where the bomber was heading to. When they arrived at their destination, Hayato opened the door without knocking and shut the door after the big cat had entered.

' _Isn't this Takeshi's room?!_ ' He was definitely surprised. Why was Hayato visiting Takeshi so late at night?

The surprise didn't end there.

Tsuna saw his right hand man shuffling towards the bed and tumbling down on top of his left hand man.

That sounded so wrong. And strange. But wait. Hieeee! What the heck?!

There was a loud squeaking sound from the springs in the bed when Takeshi flipped Hayato onto his stomach. Takeshi then proceeded to straddle the bomber's back and started massaging Hayato's shoulders. Judging by the way Hayato gave in and lack of complaints, Tsuna deduced his two guardians did this often.

"Are you alright, Hayato?"

"I'm fine now. I just need some distraction."

Tsuna watched as Takeshi bent down sideways to capture the bomber's lips. It was strong and overpowering but Hayato simply gave in to the other. There was a loud moan. And there were sloppy noises.

' _Oh my God._ ' Tsuna could almost see everything from his spot on the floor – Hayato's hands desperately clinging onto his partner's shirt with his eyes squeezed tightly, Takeshi's knee thigh moving between the other's legs. Tsuna's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He inched back until he was at the far end of the room. His mind could barely comprehend what he was seeing. _'What?!'_

"O… Oi… Don't stop." Hayato's voice was barely a whisper. The two had shifted and the bomber was now lying on his back and had a hand clenched in the collar of Takashi's shirt.

Takeshi smiled from above the other. "I just want to take a look at you for a moment."

"Che… don't be so sappy."

"Just want to check that you're not overworking yourself, Hayato. And I also want to reward you for doing so well."

There were rustling noises from clothes being removed. The breathing sounds from both parties became heavier and Tsuna was definitely not used to hearing Hayato's voice in such a soft, breathy, sexual tone.

"Ta…Ta-Takeshi..."

"Relax, Hayato." Takeshi growled. "I want you to relax and let everything go for a moment. Focus on me."

Takeshi growled?! What in the world was going on?! Why his two closest guardians were sleeping together?! For how long!? He didn't even know that either of them were gay! Well, to be fair, Hayato was awfully clingy towards him. More importantly, how could he not know about this?!

' _I mean, so what if they're sleeping together? Of course they all would have private lives that I'm not privy to…_ ' Tsuna reasoned with himself. And yet… he felt a little upset that neither of his closest friends told him about this.

"Hayato, what's wrong?" The rustling noises from the sheets paused and Tsuna could hear the bed creak again as if Takeshi had sat up.

Hayato didn't reply.

"Are you worried about Tsuna?"

There was silence for a while before a barely audible voice replied "It's not that."

"Tell me." Takeshi commanded as he resumed nipping and suckling around Hayato's collar bone.

"Oi… Takeshi… Am I just someone who fills up your Tuesday nights?"

Takeshi raised a brow and gave a light chuckle. "Silly. Isn't it the other way round? I'm supposed to be the one who fills your 'Tuesday nights', right? It's because Mondays are hectic days due to the sheer amount of paper work you have and you'll usually be up all night trying your best to help Tsuna lighten his work load. You'd usually come over on a Tuesday night when all the work is done and you need some relief. Thus, I should be labelled as your 'Tuesday nights' rather than the other way around."

It was silent for a moment when suddenly there was a loud hollow 'clunk' sound.

"Ouch! You baseball idiot! Why did you hit me for!?"

"For you to snap out of it." Takeshi was surprisingly serious. "What's really bothering you, Hayato?"

Tsuna could tell that the two were still exchanging little kisses from the sounds. It felt so wrong and taboo to be in the room at the moment but he couldn't help his curiosity. Tsuna never had time for relationships and he never had any experience watching _that_ kind of thing. It was his first time seeing others being so intimate and it sent a shock of excitement through him. The fact that they didn't know he was in the room with them made it so scandalous which increased the thrill of the moment. He really wanted to know what his guardians were up to and this was his chance to understand their lives better – he reasoned. He did, however, try his best not to look too closely at the naked bodies of his best friends tangled up on the bed just a few feet away from where he was.

Note the keyword – _try_.

"I saw you kissing one of the recruits that day." Hayato said offhandedly as if it didn't matter to him.

"Oh…" Takeshi didn't stop his ministrations. "The one against the wall?"

Hayato bolted up on the bed. "What wall?! You mean there's more?!"

"Well…"

Hayato sighed and lay back down on the bed. Takeshi didn't stop his hands nor his lips.

"You're right. It's not like we're being exclusive." In Tsuna's opinion, Hayato was strangely calm for someone who just found out his sleeping buddy was kissing other people. "Stop being distracted. You're losing your touch."

"Sorry." Takeshi didn't sound apologetic at all. He did however, managed to elicit a huge choking moan from Hayato.

"Urgh! Don't do that so suddenly! It… It's too much…"

Tsuna could practically _hear_ Takeshi's smirk.

"I know I'm not your priority, Hayato. I know my place. I could never be exclusively with you." Takeshi paused because his lips were busy with something else. "That position can only be Tsuna's."

The way that Takeshi said it seemed a little jealous and bitter. Before Tsuna could comprehend on what that all meant, he was distracted by a loud gasp from Hayato as Takeshi reached a hand up to pinch and twist something at his chest level.

"Aa…ahh!" Hayato's moan went a pitch higher. "I'm… I'm glad you know your position."

"Do you like my position here, Hayato?" Takeshi asked as me moved further downwards.

"Don't ask such things!"

Takeshi smiled fondly. "You're still so shy after all this time."

"I… Idiot!" Hayato was gripping Takeshi's hair so hard that Tsuna was afraid the bomber may pull it all off. Hayato had his head thrown back as far as the pillow would allow and continued to take in deep breaths through his mouth. His eyes were closed so tight and his toes were curling in response to Takeshi's licks. It was so passionate it was hard to believe the two had anything but love for each other.

Somehow, the sliver-haired man still managed to continue the conversation: "So how many of these poor recruits are you teasing? You're only targeting the recruits, right?"

The swordsman did not reply. It could have been because his mouth was too busy. Or it could be because the silence already gave him away.

"Oh God." Hayato moaned. Tsuna wasn't sure if it was because Takeshi had just deep throat the bomber, or because Hayato had figured something out. "Your flirting tendencies reach beyond the recruits, am I right?"

Tsuna actually saw Takeshi smirk while his lips were still down _there_.

"Who else?" Hayato continued the interrogation. It was so difficult to follow the conversation while Takeshi was being so very distracting with his skills. Not that Tsuna was still watching, of course.

"Fuck!" Hayato jerked upright using Takeshi's hair to pull himself towards the other. Takeshi actually pulled his mouth away from Hayato to look up towards the storm guardian. Tsuna could see the sparkle of mischief in the rain's eyes. That, and a dribble of something viscous trailing down Takeshi's chin from his mouth.

"You're not doing any of the guardians, are you!?" Hayato's eyes were wide as he stared at the other in shock and disbelief.

Takeshi just smirked. His no reply was answer enough for the bomber.

"Who!?" Hayato really looked delirious. He didn't sound angry - just really, really flabbergasted and curious. Tsuna was really shocked by the revelation as well. Not only was Takeshi sleeping with Hayato, Takeshi was actually sleeping _around_.

Oh shit. Did that mean that Takeshi, the calm ever smiling rain guardian, was the Vongola's resident _player_?!

Yes, Tsuna didn't use the word slut because he couldn't see someone like Takeshi, who could dominate his explosive storm guardian, be labelled as a slut.

And besides, slut wasn't a very nice word. But back to the point!

TAKESHI WAS SLEEPING WITH OTHER GUARDIANS?! WHO?!

"Please tell me it's not Lambo."

"Alright, it's not Lambo." Takeshi decided that since he had to answer questions, it was time to use his fingers rather than his mouth. Hayato made a sharp hissing noise at that.

"Sorry, I'm lazy to get the lube."

"Use some saliva or something, damn it!" Hayato complained but focused on the important topic at hand. "It'd better not be Lambo because he's way too young for this shit."

"Mmnn…"

"Is it Ryohei?"

"He's straight, Hayato." Takeshi rolled his eyes. "He and Chrome are probably the only straight guardians."

"Yeah that's probably right." Hayato gave a thoughtful look. "Wait a minute… how would you know about Chrome for sure unless…"

Holy shit. No way. No way.

"Relax, Hayato. I can barely fit two fingers. It's gonna hurt if you don't relax."

"I can't believe it! Wait a moment. If you're sleeping with Chrome, that stupid pineapple would definitely kill you!"

"He would."

"But he hasn't."

"No, he hasn't."

"Which only means…" Hayato gave a throaty moan. Takeshi was flush against Hayato and the latter was gripping the former so tightly that red nail marks could be seen on Takeshi's back.

"Fuck! You're sleeping with the pineapple?!"

"Oh come on, Hayato, don't say it like that!" Takeshi growled and gritted his teeth as he pushed Hayato down onto the bed to get a better position. "Makes it sound like I'm doing it with a fruit or something…"

"You're sleeping with Chrome, and _The_ Pineapple?!"

"You could say it like that…"

Was Takeshi implying that…

' _Oh. Oh my…_ ' Tsuna started choking on his saliva and had to use his paw to beat against his chest. It was a funny sight, seeing that he was a lion.

"Are you serious?! You're sleeping with Chrome and him?!"

"You already said that." Takeshi's voice was husky and he was speaking between pants. The speed he was moving at had just increased.

"Three?!" Hayato could only scream out that one word as Takeshi seemed to have hit the eye of the storm. (LOL!)

"Yes." Takeshi growled out in such an animalistic growl as he moved Hayato's hands out of the way and held them above the bomber's head.

"Fuck." Hayato's cries were getting louder and Takeshi started to grunt. "More?"

"As in, you want me to go deeper? Or faster?"

"No you idiot! Anymore? Anyone else you're sleeping with?!"

Takeshi didn't reply. The bed was creaking really hard from all the rocking.

"Hibari?!"

"I would like it if you didn't scream someone else's name when I'm fucking you, Hayato." Takeshi snarled.

"Aahh…"

"So close…" Takeshi reached one hand down to stroke Hayato's length frantically. It seemed like neither could hold on for much longer.

"Hibari?"

"Yes. Just stop the questions for now, Hayato." Takeshi barely breathed out. A few more thrusts, a huge moan of satisfaction, a cry from Hayato that Tsuna would never be able to get out of his mind, and finally the noises all stopped leaving only barely audible pants of both parties on the bed.

After a moment of no communication, Hayato's breathy voice started the conversation again. "I'm taking Hibari as a yes."

"Are we really still on this topic?"

"I want to know, damn it!"

"Fine. Yes. I only look for him on special occasions."

"What? You go looking for them?"

"No. Only Hibari."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah… you know how you come looking for me on Tuesday nights?"

"Yeah… so?"

"So…" Takeshi gave Hayato a peck on the lips and refused to say anything more.

"Wait a moment. If I understand what you're trying to say…"

' _What? What exactly was Takeshi trying to say?!'_ Tsuna was confused.

"If I looked for you and you top me. That means that… Hibari tops you?!"

Takeshi merely snuggled closer to the other. "Maa… Who knows…"

Hayato pushed the rain guardian away. "Tell me!"

"Go to sleep, Hayato."

"Tell me!"

"Can't you guess?"

"No!? Wait… what about Mukuro?"

"He finds me. Well… sometimes I go looking for him too. It depends on the mood really. And it depends if Chrome is there as well."

"Does that mean… I'm fourth from the top!?"

"Well, fifth if you count that Ryohei definitely tops as well."

"But I'm the right-hand man!" Tsuna couldn't believe his explosive storm was actually whining about something like this.

Takeshi sighed. "Is it going to matter, Hayato? It's not like we're gonna all being doing it together and have some weird animalistic fight for pack order or something."

"But…" Suddenly, Takeshi was on top of the bomber again with lust filled hungry eyes.

"Hayato, go to sleep. If you're not gonna sleep then I'll just have to wear you down some more."

Before Hayato could reply, the noises started again and it seemed like round two had commenced.

Tsuna's head was filled with jumbled thoughts of everything he witnessed tonight. It definitely was an eye opener. Deciding that he couldn't handle any more action tonight, the lion crawled to the sofa at the far end of the room. Plopping down, he made sure to turn away from round two. There was so much going on between the guardians that he didn't know about and it was frustrating. Why didn't anyone bother tell him? Was he too cut off from everyone because he had been too busy recently? he gave a mental sigh. As the bed continued to creak, Tsuna willed himself to sleep thinking of ways to make things right again...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Just want to remind everything that everything is written from Tsuna's point of view. it can get a little confusing with so many guys and 'he' is constantly being used to refer to someone. but yeah everything is from Tsuna's POV so keep that in mind! another thing is that the first part of this story will have little ALL27 and will mostly talk about the guardians' lives instead. like how they interact with each other and stuff. familglia stuff!**

 **WARNING!: reference to guy on guy stuff AND swearing. and grammatical errors. i tried my best but it was difficult to write this chapter. anyway, ONWARDS!**

* * *

Tsuna woke up to the sound of shuffling. A ray of light shining through the gaps of the curtain blinded him for a moment causing him to close his eyes shut again. Slowly, he peered through his lashes and adjusted to the light. Takeshi was standing in front of the closet at the end of the bed and was currently picking out a suit to wear. Tsuna stretched his limbs and relished in the feeling of claws sliding out and back in. He was thankful that he had furnished all the rooms with comfortable, squishy couches and his sleep had been good. However, last night's events came rushing back to his mind causing him to groan in disbelief which caught his rain's attention.

"You're awake, huh?" Takeshi beamed at him. Tsuna couldn't help but smile back. At least he hoped he was smiling. Spanner and Shoichi had mistaken his smile for some other scary lion action after all.

Takeshi, however, was unaffected and continued dressing. His rain was wearing a dark blue shirt under his blazer and a black tie to top it off today. Tranquil waves rolled off him. Tsuna noticed, however, that a slight saddened look took over for a moment when Takeshi closed to closet and turned to look at Hayato on the bed. Tsuna had a better understanding of the two's relationship now. So apparently Takeshi had feelings for Hayato but Hayato was dedicated to him. It was strange that all this time, he never knew about Hayato's feeling for him. He felt slightly guilty that he was indirectly causing Takeshi to feel sad but he knew it was something out of his control at the moment.

He would deal with this when he returned as a human.

Takeshi moved to Hayato's side and gave a gentle kiss to the bomber's forehead. Tsuna watched as a couple of emotions flashed across the swordsman's face. Then suddenly, Takeshi's aura returned to a calm, steady flow again as if all that inner conflict was drained away. With one last look at the bomber, Takeshi turned away and moved to the door.

"You coming?"

Tsuna answered by getting up to follow Takeshi. He had spent yesterday with Hayato and decided that he would have a look into Takeshi's life today. The two strolled casually towards the main dining room where Takeshi grabbed a piece of toast for himself and a slab of chicken for Tsuna. No one else had woken up for breakfast yet and Takeshi left the dining room as soon as they were done with their food.

The swordsman headed for the training grounds where rows of recruits were already starting their morning workout. Many paused their training to greet the rain guardian as he passed and most, if not all, greeted with a smile on their faces. It was evident that Takeshi was well liked by everyone here. When Takeshi started to instruct some of the more advanced recruits, Tsuna moved away to rest under the shade of a tree. Tsuna often watched the morning training sessions from his office window and it seemed like an ordinary, peaceful morning.

Until Kyoya came along.

Takeshi had his back turned to the stalking skylark emerging from the treeline but Tsuna spotted the cloud almost instantly. Why the heck was Kyoya coming out from the forest anyway!? Did he sleep in there or something!? Tsuna gave a loud roar when he saw Kyoya raise his tonfa in attempt to attack the rain guardian. What the heck was the carnivore trying to do!?

Takeshi turned just in time to block and parry Kyoya's attacks. Several recruits shrieked and anyone who was within striking range started scampering backwards. Despite the grin on Takeshi's face, it was clear that he wasn't in the mood to entertain Kyoya's bloodlust.

"Not now, Kyoya. I'm tired today."

The cloud guardian frowned and looked absolutely disinterested in Takeshi's state of well-being. Tsuna watched as Kyoya casually reached into a side pocket in his blazer and dangled a box in front of Takeshi's face.

It was a cigarette box.

"I'm sure he's running out of these." Kyoya's gaze met Takeshi's head on, taunting. Takeshi was still smiling but Tsuna knew that look. That slight twitch at the corner of his rain guardian's lips; that squint in his eyes - Takeshi was definitely displeased. But seriously, what was going on!? Tsuna knew Takeshi didn't smoke. And yet Takeshi carried cigarettes around. Were they for Hayato?

Takeshi gave a dry chuckle that made several of the recruits shiver. "You know today is Wednesday, right?"

"Hnn." What Kyoya didn't say, but everyone heard, was 'I don't give a fuck.'

Takeshi returned with a smile which clearly said 'well you'd better give a fuck'.

Tsuna remained confused. What was so special about Wednesdays?

The two remained at stand-still for a long time exchanging words that no one could hear. Tsuna had seen his rain guardian angry at times but it was usually in reaction to being provoke or when Takeshi was protecting someone else. He'd never seen this side of Kyoya's and Takeshi's relationship before. Suddenly, metal clashed followed by sharp shrieking sounds from Takeshi's katana sliding against Kyoya's tonfas. Takeshi's grin remained and he hardly broke a sweat keeping up with the blood-thirsty ex-prefect.

Tsuna could only stare in shock. He never knew that Takeshi and Kyoya sparred. And Takeshi was keeping up just well! The last time he saw the two fought was probably two years back and Kyoya had wiped the floor with both Takeshi and Ryohei at the same time. Takeshi had grown strong over these two years and Tsuna never knew! There wasn't even a war or much conflict going on! What was Takeshi training so hard for? What motivated him? Tsuna felt all these questions rushing through his head as he continued to stare at the intense battle in front of him.

Kyoya wasn't going easy and Takeshi was fighting seriously. The recruits had backed really far off giving the entire training ground to the two. Kyoya had taken a couple of slashes from the other's sword while Takeshi was favouring his left side. Someone seriously needed to stop them! What should he do? Should he go get Ryohei? Should he shout at them!? Despite being king of the jungle and all, Tsuna was feeling really helpless.

Then, help came in the form of "kufufufu".

Kyoya immediately jumped away from Takeshi. Takeshi stood upright and stilled, his eyes still locked onto the Cloud. It was as if Takeshi hadn't registered a third person being there. Tsuna cringed at the sight before him. Last night's conversation between his Storm and Rain was coming back to him.

"What do we have here? Is the little cloud looking for some rain? Kufufufu!" Mukuro laughed at his own joke. The mist guardian was currently draped over Takeshi's shoulders, arms hanging loosely down the rain guardian's front. His cheek was pressed against Takeshi's neck and there was a shit-eating grin on his face. "You know today is Wednesday, right?"

Kyoya replied with the same 'I don't give a fuck' face from earlier. Takeshi still remained unmoving. Tsuna knew that Takeshi was probably recovering from the adrenaline rush. It was a look he'd often see on Reborn's face when Reborn was calming down after an assassination.

"Such an inconsiderate little birdy you are! Shame on you! You know the rules – no disturbing Rainy before dinner on Wednesdays! You know how he needs to cool down from his beloved Storm from Tuesday night kufufufu." Tsuna saw Takeshi glaring at Mukuro who just continued to nuzzle the Rain's neck.

"This is none of your business. Go, or I'll bite you to death."

"As if you can." Mukuro casually materialized his trident and stepped away from Takeshi.

Kyoya replied with a growl and got into a fighting stance.

"Hey! Everyone calm down!" Takeshi was back to his default happy state. "It's ok, Mukuro. Kyoya brought cigarettes."

The mist guardian raised a brow. "Oh." Then he shrugged. "Well, then I guess that's ok then!"

What was up with this cigarette business?! Even Mukuro knew about the cigarettes?! There was like some hidden code or law that the guardians were following that Tsuna, the boss, had no idea about. Tsuna furrowed his brows in irritation and made another mental note to deal with this in the future.

"Che." Kyoya relaxed, knowing the fight was over. The recruits had all scattered off leaving the three guardians and the lone lion to themselves. Kyoya tossed a pack over to Takeshi who immediately pocketed it with a thanks.

"I can't believe you're still fighting with this stupid birdy just to get smokes for _him_. Am I not enough for you, Takeshi-kun?" Mukuro huffed. Oh. So that answered the cigarette question. Kyoya was Takeshi's supplier for Hayato? Wow. That meant that Takeshi had been training to get better just to fight the carnivorous skylark! Tsuna suddenly understood the measure of Takeshi's feelings for Hayato.

"The fact that he can tolerate you is already questionable, stupid pineapple."

"Did I hear some barking coming from over there? I think you need to keep your dog on a shorter leash, Takeshi-kun."

"I'm not his dog!" Kyoya snarled.

"Oyaa did I say something sensitive? What's gotten you so worked up, birdy-chan? Tsutsu should have placed you into anger management classes from the start."

"Gosh. I sense some sexual tension here." Takeshi joked and the two glared at him.

"Shut up, Herbivore!"

"Don't be gross, Takeshi-kun!"

Takeshi chuckled and changed the topic. "Oh, funny story! Hayato kinda knows about the two of you now." he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Oh? And what was his opinion of the matter?" Mukuro asked, his eyes shining with mirth.

"We were having sex when he started to interrogate me about you guys. You should have heard him scream your name, Kyoya."

The skylark's disgusted face made both Takeshi and Mukuro burst out laughing. Despite the joke, Tsuna noticed an underlying melancholic feel to Takeshi's tone. It seems that it didn't escape Kyoya or Mukuro either. Before Mukuro could address it, Takeshi's phone rang.

"Sup, Ryohei?" Tsuna heard the rain guardian answer. Takeshi gave a few grunts in reply to something Ryohei was saying before ending with an 'I'll be there' then hanging up.

"What?" Kyoya's one worded question tended to annoy Hayato and was the beginning of many shouting matches between the two. However, Takeshi seemed used to it.

"Hayato's overworking himself again. Ryohei wants me to handle it."

Mukuro gave a huff. "That stupid dog needs to learn better coping techniques. I'm sure that this is some sort of self-torture technique to cope with the absence of Tsu-chan."

Takeshi gave a small, sad smile and turned towards the mansion. "I've got to go."

Tsuna saw Kyoya rolled his eyes in a very dramatic manner before grabbing onto Takeshi's arm which startled the rain. Kyoya then pulled out yet another box of cigarettes from his pocket and stuffed it into Takeshi's hands.

Takeshi gave a short chuckle in relief. "Thank you, Kyoya. I'll repay you for this."

"Hnn. You don't have to." Kyoya gave a disinterested look.

This caused Takeshi to burst out laughing, his mood changing significantly which could be felt by the rain's tranquil flames. Takeshi replied with a 'see you tonight!' before he ran off.

Tsuna was pretty clear what 'see you tonight' meant now.

Mukuro and Kyoya stood in silence for a couple more seconds before unanimously moving towards the tree where Tsuna was resting under. Kyoya raised a brow at him while Mukuro's eyes lit up with interest.

"Oya? So this is Natsu?" The mist squatted in front of Tsuna and moved to scratch behind his ears which Tsuna allowed. His mist and cloud had always been good with animals which was mystifying because of how blood-thirsty in nature the two were. Tsuna continued to enjoy the attention from the magician while Kyoya ignored him and chose jump up to a branch above instead. Mukuro decided to settle down next to the big lion instead. The magician had his fingers deep in Tsuna's fur and the slow scratch continued. Silence returned.

It must have been about an hour before Mukuro initiated conversation.

"I heard that Byakuran is missing."

"Hnn."

"Don't you find that strange? He vanishes the moment we realise that he's probably the only one who knows where the boss disappeared to. What with his powers and all."

"Did you report it?"

Mukuro snorted. "As if. The stupid bomber would only make a big fuss about it and set the Varia on Gesso's ass or something."

"Hnn. He would have."

The two took a moment to relish in the mutual feeling of how stupid the storm guardian was. Tsuna still couldn't get over the fact that his Cloud and Mist were in such close vicinity peacefully and willingly. Not only that, they were _chatting._ Kyoya was actually replying Mukuro amiably. Tsuna tried to recall if he'd ever seen this situation before but came up short.

"I can't believe that idiot didn't blow a fuse after hearing about Takeshi and us." Mukuro commented. They were finally discussing the slight saddened feeling Takeshi had when talking about Hayato. Tsuna could feel the irritation from Mukuro and wondered about that. Surely the mist wasn't _that_ close to Takeshi to warrant such feelings of injustice?

"He's an idiot and there's nothing we can do about it." Kyoya added. Kyoya's reply solidified the hunch Tsuna had: It seems like Hayato's rejection of Takeshi's feelings did contribute to the hostility between the two (mist and cloud) towards his storm. This created so many questions. Was Takeshi sleeping around to escape from the feeling of being rejected by Hayato? Did Kyoya or Mukuro have deeper feelings towards Takeshi? Was that why they were hostile towards Hayato? Did Ryohei know all this was going on under his watch? (Ryohei was in charge of all guardian affairs after all, surely he would know what was going on?) It seems like his family wasn't as united after all. Tsuna was mentally noting all this down to work on in the future.

"I see you're getting quite attached to our rain." Mukuro smirked as he commented. "I've never seen you willingly give Takeshi smokes without any payment before."

"Who says he's not paying me?" 'He's seeing me tonight' went unsaid.

Mukuro snorted. "We all know you didn't expect anything in return. You're getting soft, birdy, and don't you deny it."

"Hnn. I am merely showing pity towards someone who has to tolerate that idiotic bomber every day."

"Kufufufu! Too true! I really feel sad for Takeshi-kun. I still don't understand what he sees in that no-class, grovelling mongrel. I'm sure I'm better in bed, after all."

Tsuna hissed in disgust as the image of Mukuro and Takeshi frolicking in bed assaulted his mind.

"Please spare us the details."

Mukuro had a playful tint in eyes as he continued to tease the skylark. "You do realise that if both of us have been in Takeshi, by proximity, the both of us have been in contact sexually before, right?"

Tsuna spluttered and had started gagging while Kyoya was growling from above.

"Don't be disgusting!"

"I'm just saying." Mukuro shrugged but his eyes showed that he was regretting the image he had planted in his own mind. Self-mindfuck was real.

Kyoya didn't even bother saying any more before he was off and away from the vicinity. Mukuro chuckled at the other's actions before a visible shiver went up the mist's spine. Mukuro then turned to Tsuna.

"Please remind me to never mention that ever again."

Tsuna wanted to face palm. It was like the pink elephant in the room. The more he tried not to think about it, the more he did. Why did Mukuro have to mention this in the first place?! Was it a subconscious comment? Did Mukuro subconsciously think about Kyoya in that manner?

Maybe it was sexual tension after all…

Tsuna placed another mental note to work on this when he got back.

* * *

A/N: there's a lot going on in this chapter and i hope that i managed to portray Takeshi's relationship with everyone well. i really wanna thank those of you who review because like seriously, it made my day/month. like it gets me through some tougher days when i need to hand in assignments and shit. THANK YOU SO MUCH! i appreciate yall! lovelovelove.


End file.
